batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (LEGO Batman: The Videogame)
The Joker is a Batman villain that appeared in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. He was once a petty criminal who fell into a vat of chemicals. The toxic brew turned his skin white, his hair green, and his lips red, giving him the appearance of a crazed clown. Taking the alias of "the Joker," he henceforth started executing schemes that involve both jokes and puns. History ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame After orchestrating the breakout at Arkham Asylum, he becomes one of the three main villains that form a group of inmates to perform crimes. He, along with Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and the Mad Hatter, plan to detonate several bombs in Gotham Cathedral and cover Gotham City in Joker Gas. He first goes to a chemical factory with Mad Hatter to create his Joker Gas. Next, he and Harley Quinn capture Commissioner Gordon to lure Batman and Robin to the circus and attempt to defeat them. He and Scarecrow, then engage the Dynamic Duo in a mid-air battle, in which both villains crash their planes into the Gotham Art Gallery. Joker and Killer Moth then move towards the Cathedral to prepare the bombs, but Joker later dispatches Killer Moth to delay Batman and Robin when they begin to catch up to them. He and Quinn then arrive at the Cathedral and set up the deadly bombs. Batman and Robin thwart him, but in a last ditch attempt, he attacks the Duo with his joy buzzer, knocking them out. As he moves in for the kill, Batman strikes a bell, full of bats, causing the bats to attack Joker and Quinn, disorientating them as Commissioner Gordon and the police arrive at the scene. He is last seen in his cell at Arkham. Angry at his defeat, he pulls a gun out and holds it to his head. He pulls the trigger, and a "Boom" Flag shoots out, causing the Joker to laugh hysterically. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Joker returns in the sequel, again as a main antagonist. Along with Two Face, Harley Quinn, The Riddler and The Penguin, he attacks the Man of the Year Award ceremony and stole the trophy. Batman and Robin arrived to arrest him and defeated him, but Batman knocks him right into his speedboat, which he escapes in. The Dynamic Duo use the Batwing and defeated him in Gotham Fun Land, where in rage he kicked the Batwing and ended up causing a net to hit himself. Lex Luthor, who observed him during his raid on the Man of the Year Award ceremony, frees him and seeks his help in winning the election in return for using the Deconstructor, a gun which can destroy any shiny black object. The Joker frees most of the inmates and escapes alongside Lex. He steals some chemicals from Ace Chemical Plant to create fake Kryptonite, making Batman and Robin track him. They obtain the fake Kryptonite, but Joker destroys the Batmobile and uses the fake to track them to the Batcave. Lex and Joker destroy the Batcave, the Batwing, the Batboat and the Batbike, steal all of the Kryptonite Batman was hoarding and escape in a Lexcorp ship to Metropolis. Oddly, despite realizing the Batcave was under Wayne Manor, neither of them realized anything about Batman's identity. Batman and Superman chase the ship and enter it, but Joker activates a trap door that drops Batman out of the ship, forcing Superman to catch him. Lex and Joker create a giant Kryptonite-powered robot for their schemes. When Batman and Superman enter the Lexcorp building, Lex uses the Kryptonite to weaken Superman, then drops an iron weight on Batman and heads to Gotham. However, Batman and Superman switched outfits inside the elevator, so they survive and go after them. Superman is weakened for real when Lex uses the Kryptonite, but Batman sabotages the robot and sends it crashing near the Metro Station. Superman and Batman attack it, but are forced to escape in the metro with the robot damaging the line. Lex arrives at Gotham City Hall for his candidature speech. The joker uses his mind control gas upon the public, but Batman and Superman destroy the gas dispenser. Superman attacks the robot core and faints, and the Joker tries to kill Batman with the Deconstructor but is thwarted by Robin in his own Batmobile. Lex and the Joker chase the Dynamic Duo through the streets, but Batman lured them on a specific route to create a trail in the shape of Joker's face, thus alerting the Justice League. Realizing his plans are ruined, Lex decides that they will attack Wayne Tower, but Superman and Wonder Woman keep it from falling. Batman, Robin, Green Lantern and Cyborg fight the robot at the top and knock it off the building. The Joker has a final fight against Batman, Robin, Cyborg, Green Lantern, The Flash and Wonder Woman and is ultimately defeated and taken to jail with Lex by Commissioner Gordon. He can be found at Ace Chemicals once the main story is completed and can be purchased for 250,000 studs. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Joker once again plays a role in the main story, though he is no longer a main antagonist, but rather a protagonist. Joker teams up with Lex once again to attack the Watchtower, alongside Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, and Cheetah. The assault is stopped however, by a combination of the Justice League's efforts, and Brainiac attacking. When Brainiac makes his plan to shrink the Earth with Hal Jordan's, Saint Walker's, Star Sapphire's, Indigo-1's, Larfleeze's, Atrocitus', and Sinestro's power rings, Joker and the other villains are forced to team up with the League to stop him. During the confrontation with Brainiac, Joker is hit by a beam from Star Sapphire's power ring of love, this causes his personality to change, making him love ''EVERYTHING. Brainiac then retreats to shrink every city on earth. While Robin, Flash, Cyborg, and the Villains end up in smaller Gotham. When Brainiac arrives, the group splits up, with Joker and Flash, (who's been affected by Larfleeze's ring of Greed) confronting him at the carnival, and driving him off with a roller coaster. After Brainiac is defeated, Batman comes up with a plan to convince the good lanterns to return, and trick the evil ones into giving them their power batteries, in order to unshrink earth. This plan involves Batman switching costumes with Joker in order to fool them into thinking he is Joker. While a disguised Batman, Wonder Woman, and Robin go with Green Lantern and Solomon Grundy to get the power batteries, Superman takes the villains to the Fortress of Solitude to build a focusing crystal. Once the plan succeeds, Larfleeze, Atrocitus, and Sinestro fight Green Lantern, and the other heroes, who trick them into focusing their power beams into the crystal.As he earth grows, Joker and the others affected return to normal and Superman, who was holding the crystal, to grow to gigantic size. The villains then leave to make Lex president. After a second battle with Brainiac, the heroes find the villains in the Oval Office, trying to redesign the American flag. They apprehend the criminals and imprison them in Arkham Asylum. Joker and Lex end up sharing a cell with brainiac, whose trapped in a glass bottle, and begin tormenting him by shaking said bottle. Lex accidently drops the bottle, and releases brainiac. Joker and Lex are last seen cowering in fear as he approaches. Abilities *The Joker can use his Joy Buzzer to power up specific machines. *The Joker is capable of passing over toxins and poisons without harm. He is the only gang leader who can do this. *There's a developmental glitch on Xbox 360 where Joker will be unlocked in his tropical suit after completing the villain story mission, "Power Crazy Penguin", along with Mad Hatter, and requires no purchase. *In LEGO Batman 2, he also has the ability to open Joker Boxes. *In LEGO Batman 3, he has several suits he can change into to solve puzzles, such as a magnetic suit, and an electric suit. Gallery Joker_and_Harley_Quinn.jpg|The Joker and Harley Quinn. The Joker LBTVG01.jpg The Joker LBTVG.jpg|Joker with dual Uzis. The Joker LBTVG02.jpg Tropical_Joker.jpg|The Joker (Tropical) Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Villains